Truth or Dare!
by Kunrad
Summary: The title says it all. I may need to change the rating later, but not likely since I'm not good with smut, but I'm starting at T for a) safety and b) there will be swearing like every other line or something. This was in script format because it was easier, but the admins took it down so I've retyped it in story format, so here it is.
1. Let the Games(and torture) Begin!

Well, I'm bored as fuck after trying to find some good truth or dare things for no apparent reason and wanted to try it myself, so why not start this up. I'm apologizing in advance for any extreme OOCness, since I'm not really good at these types of these things, but I wanted to try anyways. I'm keeping it to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, but if I feel like it, I will take dares for the senseis, Haruka and Tomo-chan as well as Kaoru and maybe HEAVENS if I really feel like it, but not likely for them. I'm not very creative with ideas, but I'm good with prompts, in this case truth and dare questions, so give me some good things and I may add some pairings, but not right away probably. You can either PM me or just plain review, but please in English. On my other story, I have some people review in other languages and I feel bad because I have to google translate it and, wll you know how shit google translate is, so I have to guess what they mean and it's just a pain in the ass for everyone. Until I get some good ones!


	2. Ranmaru the Neko!

Lol. So, I started writing this in guided study during school, then I did most of it during my alg. 1 class cuz it's boring review shit and added the cat stuff in after school, cuz fuck it, I needed something like this because I really did only get those three requests and I was checking all throughout the day.

"Welcome one, welcome all to my room of fate! I am Akuma, and I'll be the mediator, I guess, for this game! You will either meet your demise or your savior in this room, only rule is what happens in this room, stays in this room,"Akuma says in a fake enthusiastic voice before switching to one that oozed boredom and continued, "Unless if you boys want to talk about it yourselves. If that's the case, then go fucking crazy and have some good fun about it."

"Um, why are we here exactly?" Ittoki asked uncertainly.

"And why is the exit labeled?" Masato asked, slightly worried.

"And why is there a changing room and a soundproof closet?! Who even sound proofs a closet?!" Syo asked, already not liking how this was looking.

"Shut up, Ochibi-chan," Akuma said, already getting pissed at the shorty.

"Hey!" Syo yelled in indignation.

"Ittoki, we're playing truth or dare, and I'm giving you the requests. Masato, the exit is labeled because there are two other fucking doors here," Akuma explained, ignoring the Ochibi's shout.

"Wait a second, wait a fucking second!" Syo yelled to get her attention.

"Stop interrupting, Ochibi-chan. I'm giving the questions and dares, remember? You do not want to get on my bad side right now," Akuma threatened.

"And why are we here as well?" A bored Ranmaru asked.

"Because. Shining said if I wanted to take time out of STARISH's schedule, you four had to join in as well, but that's just more fun for me," Akuma explained with a creepy smile.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling from this?" Masato wonders aloud.

'Now, to get these things cleared up, I'm 14 but I swear a lot and have almost no reservations with a lot of things, such as sex and yaoi, and despite the pixie

cut and lack of a chest, I am a girl," Akuma explained, completely ignoring him.

"Wait, you're younger than me and a girl, and you're taller than me?! That is so not fair!" Syo yelled.

"The world isn't fair, now deal with it, Ochibi-chan. It ain't like I chose to be six foot fucking six. Do you know how annoying it is at school? I swear, I'm taller than Ren! Ren, stand up and come over here!" Akuma demanded.

"Okay," Ren said and did what the woman said.

"See! I am taller than him! And he's fucking 19!"

"Oh? I think the look suits you, my Little Akuma," And Ren was already flirting with her.

"Wow, I knew this guy was a playboy, but flirting with a girl in under thirty seconds of learning she is a girl? And you can not call me 'little' anything while looking up at me. Also, your flirting will not work on me, it will only make me torture you more," Akuma threatened.

"Wow, a girl that actually won't fall for his charms," Camus stated, actually a little bit surprised.

"Whatever. Alright, let's start with a dare from AnimeGirl4891. She says to have Natsuki dress Syo up as Piyo-chan and give him a big hug!," Akuma said, holding out a Piyo-chan costume. "Have fun, and you have to drag him out here to give him the hug!"

"Yay! Come on, Syo-chan! You're going to look so cute!" Natsuki yelled as he grabbed costume and dragged a screaming Syo into the changing room.

A couple minutes later

"Syo-chan, you look so cute!" Natsuki said, gripping Syo in a death hug.

"Please, kill me now," Syo begged when he could get a breath.

"Okay, he's been dressed up and we have seen the big hug, so you can go and change again," Akuma said as she pulled out phone her and takes pictures for blackmail later.

"Thank you," Syo said brusquely and manages to get out if Natsuki's grasp and storms out to change and returns, slightly blushing and pissed off.

"Here's a dare from me, since I only got two things for this round, so I'm just putting this here, and because he's sitting right next to me so he's the first one I can think a good dare up for, but that doesn't mean it won't happen again," Akuma said evilly before holding up a pair of silver neko ears and tail. "You know what to do, Ranmaru and you must act like one for the rest of this round and next round."

"Fuck no," Ranmaru said in a tone that said 'end of conversation'.

"Oh?" Akuma asked, smirking. "Resisting, eh?"

"Why does that look on her face scare me?" Masato asked nobody in particular.

"Oh? Is little Masa getting scared?" Ren asked teasingly.

"You can't call me little either. I'm an inch taller than you."

"There is no way in bloody hell I'm doing that," Ranmaru said firmly.

"There's a reason I'm called Akuma, or demon, whichever you prefer," Akuma said in a warning voice that was not lost on any of the guys.

"So?" Ranmaru asked, completely undaunted.

Akuma snaps her fingers and the neko ears and tail disappear.

"What just happened?" Ranmaru asked, now nervous.

Akuma snaps her fingers again and neko ears and tail appear on Ranmaru.

"Fuck no!" Ranmaru yells and tries to pull them off. "What the fuck? I can't get the damn things off!"

Akuma snaps fingers a third time*

"Nya? Nya! Hiss!" Ranmaru hissed angrily at Akuma.

"He says 'What just happened? Huh! The fuck did you do!'" Cecil translated for those of us who don't speak cat.

"Well, now he can only nya, hiss and purr. And now you guys know what happens when you defy me. Sucks to by you, Ranmaru! You're stuck like that until I feel like releasing you from your torture. Hahaha!" Akuma laughed at the poor guy.

Ranmaru hissed as he tries to grab Akuma.

"Bad kitty!" Akuma scolded him and hit his cat ear.

Ranmaru plopped down on couch next to Akuma with a hiss before readjusting himself.

"Ceshi, mind translating that for me?" Akuma asked the former cat.

"He sat on his tail and it hurt apparently," Cecil explained.

"If you hadn't noticed from me hitting your ear, they are a part of you until I take them off," Akuma explained in a voice that said, 'you're an idiot'.

"Nya?!" Ranmaru asked incredulously.

"What?" Cecil translated again.

"Deal with it," Akuma said in abratty voice before continuing normally, "Alright, next question. This is a truth for all of you from Guest007. What would you all do if you weren't Idols?"

Ranmaru gave string of arrogant meows that Cecil translated.

"He says he would be a rock star, obviously."

"We can do without the 'you're an idiot' tone," Akuma said.

Ranmaru tried to swat Akuma, but she dodged.

"Bad kitty!" She scolded him and snaps her fingers again. "There!"

A leash appears in her hand and collar is around Ranmaru's neck.

"Nya?! Nya! Hiss!"

"Huh? What the hell! Get this thing off of me!" Cecil complained for Ranmaru.

Akuma ignored him and was taking blackmail pictures.

Ranmaru tried to take the collar off, but Akuma stopped him.

"Bad kitty!" Akuma yelled and yanked on leash making Ranmaru fall over, still taking pictures. "Go on."

"I would be the head of my family's company," Masato said.

"I would probably help my family out," Ren gave his answer half-heartedly.

"I would be on Permafrost serving my Queen," Camus said in his usual tone.

"I'd still be a cat, soo…" Cecil trailed off.

"That is true. What about you, Ittoki?" akuma asked the redhead.

"Umm, I guess I would help out at the orphanage," He answered a little uncertain.

"I've really only wanted to be an Idol like Hyuuga-sensei, so I would probably stay at home because of my health," Syo answered truthfully.

"I'd stay with Syo-chan!" Natsuki said happily.

"Yeah, why did I see that coming," Akuma said for everyone else in the room.

"Oo, oo! I would want to be a teacher!" Reiji said excitedly.

"I'd probably be a businessman or office worker," Tokiya said.

"I was made to be an Idol, so I would not exist," Ai answered plainly.

"Yeah, you and prince boy over there are in the same sort of boat with this question. Alright, that's all I have for now," Akuma said and checked papers one more time. "Oh wait! One more request for Ren." she turned to exit, "Sorry for the wait! You can come in now!"

"Hi, I'm AnimeGirl4891!" a girl walked in and said.

"Wait, You're the one who dared Natsuki to dress me up as Piyo-chan!" Syo accused her.

"Shut up Ochibi-chan!" Akuma yelled at him.

"Don't call me small!" Syo yelled right back.

Ranmaru made a sound that can only be described as either snickering or choking.

"Ignoring both of those idiots," Akuma turned to Ren, "Ren, you are to kiss her, and no french kissing, we do not want to corrupt Ittoki over there, he's too innocent for that stuff."

"What is french kissing?" Ittoki asked innocently.

"See how innocent he is? Nobody tell him. Unless if it's in a dare for him, then he's losing a little bit of his innocence. Anyways, after going way off topic, on with the dare!" Akuma said.

Ranmaru gave off another string of meows.

"Cecil, do not translate that!" Akuma ordered the prince.

"Hisssssss…" Ranmaru hissed at her, his ears and eye twitching.

"Shut up before I fully turn you into a neko," Akuma threatened him.

Ranmaru shut up quickly.

"Good boy," Akuma said, patting him on the head.

Ren walks up to girl and said, "You are very pretty, my Lady."

He leans down and kisses her for a few seconds.

The girl squeals and runs from the room blushing.

"Well that's that. Until next time boys," Akuma said.

"Nya?" Ranmaru asked.

"He asked if you could undo the ears and tail and voice thing, or at least the leash and collar," Cecil translated again.

"Fine. But only because Shining would kill me if I put one of his most popular Idols out of commission," Akuma sighed and snapped her fingers.

The leash disappears and Ranmaru asks, able to talk in human again, "Hey, what about the ears and tail?"

"I will have nothing to do with that. Make up a story of a prank from Reiji with the help of Cecil or something. If I am mentioned, you are a cat for the next round," Akuma once again threatened him.

"Okay, okay! Jesus girl. You can be really sadistic, ya know that?" Ranmaru asked, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Oh you don't know the start of that. Until next time!"


	3. Thanks a Lot Admins!

"Okay, I'll bring STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT in here in a second, but I now need to touch upon a subject due to my latest review.

"This is solely made out of my boredom, so I don't give a flying fuck if it follows the rules and guidelines! And the reason why I format it like I do is because I'm too lazy to write it like a proper story, so script it is! Also, if you have an issue with this, I actually made it to be like my own version of Let the Torturing Begin by Yuuram-von-Bielefeld-Shibuya. I was actually reading it when I decided to do it to relieve my boredom at 9:45 at night before I went to bed. I actually started writing the chapter during school and did most of it in math class(didn't get caught).

"As for the interactivity thing, they give me what they want, be it as blunt or detailed as they want, and I'll do my best. It's all I can do with this. If they actually have an account, then we can pm back and forth to work on it(which neither of the ones I was given did), but besides that, I just do my best and hope they like what they get with my limited writing abilities. Although, I can write a proper story with story formatting, as seen with my other fanfiction, Her True Colors as well as on my wattpad account, Cinder-kun, someone else took kunrad before me, and by the many books I have on my google drive that I won't publish for my own reasons(they're failures). I literally published the ones I did just to see how I do, and from lack of reviews, I'd say I'm not doing too well, but fuck it. They're up and I'm not taking them down or abandoning them, so I'm just writing them!

"Wow, that got pretty off topic, but that's just like any conversation I have. Anyways, here's the easiest way to describe how I feel about the rules and guidelines: "see all those yellow particles falling from the sky? That's how many fucks I give.". As for getting in touch and interacting, If I have questions and they have an account, then I'll PM them, otherwise I'll just do my best.

" **And this is future me coming in after this story got deleted because of the fucking admins and saying, I'm too lazy to delete this part so I'm just saying, I didn't give a fuck until they took it down, so now it's story format and a pain in the ass to redo. Back to the original lines.**

"Just for later in the chapter, the bold is author's notes I put in knowing I will forget it later. Also, a lot of Akuma is made up, as in all reality, I'm shorter than Syo, but that's the point of OCs!

"So enough with the boring shit, let's get the stars of the show in here. I only got this thing I'm ranting about, so I'm just going my own way on this. Get you asses in here boys!

Ittoki walks in first, saying, "Hey Akuma!"

"I hope I don't get turned into a cat, once was enough for me…" Cecil said as he followed Ittoki in.

"That's... Oddly calm for you, Cecil," Akuma commented on his calm entrance.

"As long as I don't get turned into a cat, I'll be fine!" Cecil said, sounding more like his usual, happy-go-lucky, self.

"You would be a lot less of an annoyance if you were a cat," Camus remarked as he followed his kouhai.

"You're so mean, Camus-senpai!" Cecil whined.

"Hello again," Masato greeted, stepping through the doorway.

"Hello, Miss Akuma," Ren said calmly.

"Wow, that was pretty low key for you, Ren,"

"Yes, well, you already told me not to try, so I took your word for it and didn't."

"Good for you."

Reiji walked in, pushing Ranmaru in front of him, saying, "Yo! I had to drag Ranmaru all the way here."

"Can you blame him?" Akuma asked him.

"He has every right to be afraid," Ai said in his usual monotone, right behind the two.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't want that torture to happen again!" Ranmaru yelled indignantly.

"Well, if it does then you won't be alone like last time," Akuma said nonchalantly.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Tokiya asked himself as he stepped into the room.

"Because there's a chance you're all getting turned into animals, that's why," Akuma replied.

"Syo-chan as a dog would be so cute!" Natsuki yelled and throws his arms around Syo in a death hug as they walked in.

"Natsuki... Can't... Breathe!" Syo choked out.

"Sorry Syo-chan."

Akuma claps her hands once to get their attention and says, "Now that we're all here, we didn't actually get any truths or dares."

"Then why are we here?" Ranmaru asked, already pissed off.

"Because, I got a complaint on how I format this, aka like a script **(which I have since changed*fuck you admins*)** , so I felt like addressing it and since I didn't want the chapter being me ranting about it, I'm throwing some of my own at y'all."

"Does anybody else feel like she's not totally sane?" Ittoki asked uncertainly and scoots away from Akuma, closer to Tokiya.

Everyone else in the room freezes in terror of what Akuma might do.

"Did I seriously forget to mention I broke out of an institution once? That was last month," Akuma said in a 'oh that's why' voice. **(not in real life, completely made up)**

"Wait, what! and Shining was okay with that!" Syo yelled, now truly terrified.

"He helped me out. While I'm nowhere near fully sane, but not completely insane, I compose

some good songs, not as good as Nanami's, but still good enough that he would help me break out.

Now! First dare, Natsuki, go bake some cookies. Everyone will have to try one, excluding you, Natsuki."

Every one except for Natsuki and Akuma yelled their definite answer of a big fat, "NO!"

"Oh Oh, I just made some Piyo-chan cookies this morning! I was planning to give them to Syo-chan, but would they bo okay?" Natsuki asked, completely ignoring or not hearing, probably the latter, the other's refusal.

"Sure, ochibi-chan just needs to eat two since they were made for just him," Akuma sain in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yay!" Natsuki cried before running off to find the cookies.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?!" Syo yelled at Akuma.

"Yes. A dare's a dare. And for Natsuki's sake, he's not allowed to be in here when you guys try them."

Natsuki returns holding bag of cookies and says, "I got them!"

Akuma takes bag of cookies and says, "Thanks," before shoving and locking him in soundproof closet.

"That's that. Now," she hands each of them a cookie and a second to Syo, "Syo, one at a time."

Everyone looks at the cookie, then shoved it in mouth. There was a moment of silence in the room as they all registered the taste of Natsuki's poisonous cookies. They quickly broke out into some level of upchucking or fainting, but not fully doing either, except for Ai, who was fine.

"Second one, Ochibi," Akuma reminded him.

"I'm getting to it!" Syo said as he shoved the second cookie in his mouth

"Mph!" Syo barely keeps in the contents of his stomach before fainting.

"Uh oh, Shining's gonna kill me if he isn't better. Hopefully he won't need his stomach pumped. How was it everyone?" Akuma asked the rest cheerfully.

Everyone except for Ai answered, "Terrible."

"I turned my taste censor off," Ai said plainly.

Everyone including Akuma stares at him.

"Did not think about that, but you ate the cookie, so you passed the dare with flying colors."

"Thank you."

Akuma unlocks the closet.

"Aw, did everyone eat theirs already? I wanted to see your guys' reactions" Natsuki pouts then

notices Syo and asks, "What happened to Syo-chan?"

"They were so good, they made Syo-chan faint," Akuma said, probably sealing the poor boy's fate.

"I'll make him more later then!" Natsuki said, smiling happily while the others sweat dropped.

"Okay, next! Masato, you will now learn why the closet is soundproof with Ren, and yes, I am one of the fangirls that ship you two. While you and Ranmaru are cute, I could say something really embarrassing, but the readers will get what I'm implying here, and you and Ren are one of my OTP's," Akuma said.

"OTP?" Cecil asked.

"One true pairing. Meaning I think they should get together."

"What?!" Masato said, blushing.

"I like the way you think," Ren said.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Ittoki said innocently.

"To put it bluntly, they're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven," Akuma said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You, young lad, are too innocent for your own good. Tokiya, please explain to the innocent lad while Ren drags Masato into the closet."

Tokia starts explaining it to Otoya while Ren grabs Masato by the arm and drags him into the closet and shuts the door, saying, "Come along, Masa."

"Oh. Wait, do Ren and Masato like each other like that?!" Ittoki asked, slightly surprised.

"That is confidential until they want to touch upon the subject," Akuma said.

"But judging from reactions, they do," Syo pointed out.

"I would confirm or deny if I was allowed to, but Shining gave me the info, but made me swear not to tell on threat of putting me back in the institution. There's also cameras in the room. Wait, Syo you're alive?!"

"Yea, I am, no thanks to you, ya demon," Syo said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Akuma said, taking it as the less insulting way.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Syo yelled at her.

Suddenly, the door opens and Ren walks out followed by a ruffled and embarrassed looking Masato.

"Wait, it's already been seven minutes?!" Akuma asked, surprised at the sudden passing of time.

"Ten, but I didn't think any of you would come to get us, so I pushed it a bit," Ren responded.

"I bet you're glad that room is soundproof," Akuma said with a pointed glance at Masato.

Masato clears his throat before saying, "No comment."

"Aw, but you made-" Ren started to say, but Masato cut him off.

"Shut up, Jinguji!" Masato said, blushing even more.

"Aw, you're so mean, Masato," Ren play pouted with ahuge smile plastered on his face.

"Alright. This is for everyone. Who is your favorite Starish and Favorite Quartet Night member. I'm not asking why, just who. The why is for some other time," Akuma said.

"Tokiya and Rei-chan of course!" Otoya said.

"Ai-senpai and Syo-chan!" Natsuki gave his obvious answer.

"Ichinose-san and, Mikaze-senpai I guess," Masato said.

"You sure not Ren?"

"Wha-? Why would I-," Masato started to protest before remembering what just went down in the closet and going quiet.

"Ittoki-kun and Mikaze-senpai," Tokiya said to fill the awkward silence that followed.

"Ittoki-kun and Camus!" Cecil continued cheerfully.

"Ai and Masato," Ranmaru said.

"Syo and Camus," Ai said in his usual monotone.

"Camus?" Akuma asked.

"Yes, Camus."

"Huh, I was more thinking Reiji, but okay…"

"Masato and Kurosaki-senpai," Ren followed with.

"Natsuki and Mikaze-senpai," Syo said.

"Aijima and, Mikaze," Camus said.

"As for me, it would be Ren and Ranmaru. Don't judge me," Akuma said. Those who had raised an eyebrow to her quickly looked away.

"Wasn't gonna," Syo said.

"Shut up, Ochibi."

"Quit calling me small! Just because you're a monster-" Syo cut off, paling realizing what he just said.

Akuma's eye stared twitching and she said in a dangerously low voice, "What did you just call me?"

Syo was genuinely terrified and quickly replied, "N-nothing ma'am."

"No, you just called me a monster," she freezes a second "DO YOU REALIZE HOW OFTEN I'M CALLED THAT AT SCHOOL! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO BE THIS FUCKING TALL? NO, YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! SO SHUT UP!"

Suddenly the door opens revealing a short, shorter than Syo, but probably just by an inch or so, girl with dark brown hair pulled back into a messy braid and a pair of hairclips holding bangs from her face. She wore a dark green tank top and a pair of tan cargo shorts. The girl walks in and smacks Akuma in the back of the head. The guys gasp at her actions.

"Hello, I am the one typing this up, and I gave her her script and things she can say," The girl said.

"Wait, so you're the one who orchestrated this whole mess?" Syo asked.

"Yes, I am Kunrad. Akuma is just a host of sorts. She has a much more, entertaining personality. I'm a quiet bookworm and otaku, American interpretation, so I wouldn't be much for hosting. Anyways, let's cut it off here. It's past my bedtime and my parents will kill me if they find me typing this. Also, Akuma needs some time to cool down," she said and walks out, draggin Akuma with her.

"Was anybody else weirded out by her?" Syo asked.


	4. Sweets, Chills and Spice!

**I am sorry this took so long to do. I kinda procrastinated a bit... But there was also homework and shit, but anyways, let's get started.**

"Well… Sorry about last time, I guess I got a little bit out of control," Akuma said, scratching back of head nervously, then pointed her finger at Syo and yelled, "But that was Ochibi's fault!"

"And I thought you were going to lay off that a bit!" Syo yelled back at her.

"No way, Ochibi-chan. Let's get right into this! But first, this is something I forgot about, but Shining made me remove Ranmaru's ears and tail. The author and I thought it was pretty cute, but-"

"Hey!"

"Shining made me remove them, but I can put them back right now if you want me to," Akuma said with a menacing grin.

"No thank you!" Ranmaru says and backs away.

"Anyways, I actually got a request this time, and man can it be sadistic! And I'm happy the writer made a list of ages for this one, else this would get very annoying quickly," Akuma said.

"Do we even want to know?" Ranmaru asked.

"This next one required 'the four youngest members for both groups', so that list will be handy. Although, it will be all of QUARTET NIGHT, since it calls for four. From STARISH, I will need Ittoki, Ochibi, Cecil and Masato, it was almost Tokiya, but he was born in August and you were born in December, tough luck. It was a pain looking that up. That wiki is absolute shit," Akuma explained.

"You could've just asked us. And what's with the circle of chairs?" Tokiya asked.

"Yeah, I really don't care. Others, leave the room for a moment and you eight go and sit on one of the chairs and close your eyes. No matter what happens, you can't make a sound. You'll know when you can open your eyes. I'll call the rest of you in when we're ready," Akuma said as she walks to the middle of the chair circle.

The guys followed the demon's orders, most of them going to sit in the chairs while Tokiya, Natsuki and Ren walked out of the room.

"Now don't move a muscle and no opening eyes or making sounds," Akuma ordered before snapping her fingers, eight ropes and blindfolds appear in her arms a second later.

"I do not like it when you snap lady!" Ranmaru yelled, shuddering at the though of what happened last time she had snapped.

"I thought I said no talking!" Akuma said before tying Ranmaru to his chair.

"What the hell?" Ranmaru asked in surprise.

Akuma hits the idiot in the back of the head and blindfolds him.

"Ack!" Ranmaru cried when his head snapped forwards.

"Let me rephrase this, don't move or make a sound, or you're getting hit," Akuma said before moving on to Camus.

"What the?" Camus asked in surprise.

Akuma smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Camus said.

Akuma smacks him again. Camus sighed in defeat.

"Good boy," Akuma said as she finishes with blindfold and moves on to Syo.

"Oi!" He yelled in surprise.

"What are you guys, stupid?" Akuma asked and smacks the noisy midget and ties the ropes a bit tight before moving on to Ittoki.

Ittoki sat there silently.

"Wow, the one I expected to react a lot is silent," Akuma said, slightly surprised.

"Probably doesn't want to get hit," Syo said.

Akuma kicks him in the back of the head and says, "Shut up, Ochibi," before moving on to Reiji.

Reiji barely kept his outburst in.

"Good boy, yet again, a big expectation remains silent," Akuma commented before looking over expectantly at Syo.

Syo sat there, silent.

"No reaction, Syo?" Akuma asked.

Syo continued his silence.

"Huh," Akuma said before moving on to Ai, who sat there with no response.

"This, I expected," Akuma said, then moves on to Masato.

"What the?!" Masato cried, body stiffening a bit.

Akuma smacks him and says, "Dude, really? You look nervous almost."

"Blame Jinguji," Masato said before blushing, realising what he said.

"Oh? You two getting busy?" Akuma asked, a smirk evident in her voice.

"Forget what I said!" Masato said.

Akuma smacks him in the back of the head then moves on to Cecil.

"Hey, what?!" He asked, surprised.

Akuma smacks the noisy prince before saying, "Geeze, I told you guys to shut up, but you refuse. Geeze. The rest of you can come in!"

Natsuki, Tokiya and Ren walks in, and say in unison, "What the?!"

"Okay! Now that we're ready and you guys can't run away, I'll tell you what the dare is! Well, It's more of a contest really, but Guest007 says:

'The four youngest members for both group has to get tied to a chair and wear a blindfold. And they others will feed them three different, edible things under the category spicy, super sweet and ice cold (for example: Chilly sauce, Camus's cake and chocolate ice cream, but you are going to choose :3) and they have to guess what is it. That person who has everything correct will get his favorite dessert as a prize.'

Got it? You must chew and swallow everything. That's my rule. And you can't turn off your taste sensor Ai! You three can't untie them, or I'm making you join in on their pain. Otherwise, you're helping me feed these fools," Akuma explained.

"WHAT?!" The people tied to the chairs cried.

"Let's start with the easiest one," Akuma said and holds up box of chocolate bars, "Nobody can get this wrong."

She hands two to each helper and grabs three herself and all feed one to two of them and says, "Now eat," before eating one herself.

The non-tied up people stared at the her.

"What? I like this stuff. Answers after the countdown. Three, two, one," Akuma counted down.

"Chocolate," Everyone said immediately.

"See, it wasn't so bad. Now for the next round," Akuma said and holds up ice cube tray with toothpicks sticking up from it. "I made these earlier, you're not only guessing what they are, you're guessing the flavor as well. And you only have once chance, so make it count."

Natsuki ,Tokiya and Ren all grabbed two toothpicks and feeds one ice cube each to two people.

Akuma gives them a minute then says, "Okay, guesses?"

"Frozen apple juice!" Ittoki and Cecil said in unison.

"Frozen strawberry juice," Suo said.

"I'm with shorty," Ranmaru said.

"Hey!" Syo cried in outrage.

"Shut up!" Akuma yells and hits him in the back of the head.

"I'm going with frozen apple juice," Reiji said.

"A frozen mix of strawberry and apple juice," Ai said.

"I think the same as Mikaze-senpai," Masato said.

"I'm with Ai and Masato," Camus said.

"Ai, Masato and Camus, you're right," Akima said.

"This seems less like something sadistic and more pleasant," Masato commented.

"That's because I saved spicy for last, and you are so going to eat those words in a minute," Akuma said before pulling an unlabeled bottle of peppers from pocket. "Hey, they're edible, though highly advised against."

"Should I be scared?" Syo asked from his seat.

"Yes. Very," Akuma said before handing the others the peppers. "Oh yeah, author lady, I'd advise to write the reaction paragraphs like a normal story for convenience. On the count of three, shove it in their mouths at the same time. One, two, three!" She counted down and shoves the peppers in their mouthes.

The boys tied to the chairs all chewed for half a second, before they really tasted it. They all turned red in a matter of seconds and started sweating while they chewed, a couple gagging.

After they all swallowed, Ranmaru kept swearing and sniffling, Ai started to spark and malfunction, Reiji started yelling for milk, which Akuma signaled the other three not to give to him, and almost threw up and Camus was doing his best not to break composure, which was already broken.

As for the four STARISH boys, Ittoki and Cecil were in similar states as Reiji while Masato was doing his best not to throw up and was panting slightly, though it was not helping at all in fact it was making it worse, whereas Syo had already thrown up all over himself and was trying to not do it again.

After about ten minutes they were finally able to give an answer.

"Before you give your final answers, let's untie you. Syo, I have a change of clothes for you in the changing room," Akuma said.

"Thanks," Syo said, almost gagging from the smell of bile.

"Alright you three, time to untie these wusses," Akuma says as she hides bottle again and unties them all and removes blindfolds.

The eaters stand up for a second before saying in unison, "Ghost pepper."

"All of you are wrong!" Akuma said, almost cheerfully.

"WHAT?!"

"They're carolina reapers. If I had given you ghost peppers, you would've guessed it, so I went with the less popular one, since a lot of people do the ghost pepper challenge and next to nobody does anything with a carolina reaper. Now go change, Syo. It's starting to stink in here," Akuma complained.

"Fine," Syo says and walks into changing room.

Akuma locks it behind him and says, "You're not coming out until I know you've changed!"

She snaps fingers to rid room of puke and smell and chair circle*

From inside changing room, Syo yells, "Let me out! There is no way I'm changing into this!" as he banged on the door.

"It's either you change yourself or I'm coming in there and changing you myself," Akuma yelled at him.

"No way in hell you're doing that!" He yelled back.

"Then quit fucking complaining and put the damn things on!" akuma yelled.

-few minutes later-

Incoherent grumbling could be heard coming from behind the door.

"What's that?" Akuma asked.

"I said I'm done," Syo grumbled.

Akuma unlocks door and checks to make sure before fully opening it. Syo steps out, blushing with fists clenched at sides, wearing pink frilly dress, pink stockings and black shoes and pink headband with fabric rose on it.

"It ain't like this is the first time this has happened," Syo grumbed.

Akuma started taking more blackmail photos, saying, "And it most definitely won't be the last, even when I leave."

"So cute!" Natsuki cried while he grabs Syo in a death hug.

"Is this a dare or something?" Syo asked, completely pissed off.

"Half and half. I only got that one thing, so I decided to throw some of my own in as well. Anyways," She whispers something to Syo.

Kunrad walks in and hands Akuma another paper.

"What's this for?" Akuma asked. The guys didn't like the look of it.

"We got another two that didn't show up in the review list. I had to find it in my e-mail," kunrad said as she walks out.

"Okaaaaaaaayy…" Akuma said and looks at paper. "Oh good fucking lords!"

"I get a bad feeling from this," Ittoki says and snuggles closer to Tokiya on the couch.

"I know I said I was fine with smut, but chapter fucking 3?! That was a bit quick! At least I ship this one. And you should. Two people requested this. You and Tokiya have to go fuck in the soundproof closet," Akuma explained.

"WHAT?!" Ittoki and Tokiya asked in unison, both blushing profusely.

"What the hell kind of dare is that?!" Tokiya yelled.

"Wow, that was… OOC," Akuma said.

"OOC?" Ittoki asked, momentarily distracted from the matter at hand.

"Out of character. You don't normally get so worked up about something, no matter what it is," Akuma explained.

Tokiya cleared his throat and asked, "Anyways, can we refuse?"

"Yes, but you won't like the alternative. Two people gave their own spin on this," Akuma said.

"What's the alternative?" Tokiya asked, not exactly liking where this was going.

"You sure you don't just want to go?" Akuma asks before whispering to them, "I know you two already have sex when Reiji is out for the night."

Ittoki and Tokiya blush even more.

"Trying to keep that secret here," Tokiya whispered between gritted teeth before saying out loud, "What's the alternative."

"You choose who you will add to your torture and have a foursome with either Ranmaru and Masato or Reiji and Ai."

All six involved people said in unison, "WHAT?!"

"I refuse," Masato and Ai continued immediately with their refusals.

"If I even touched Otoyan, Tokki would kill me. If it was anybody else, Haru-chan would kill me," Reiji said.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" Ranmaru said and turns to Tokiya and Ittoki, saying, "Just go in the closet by yourselves!"

"Just about to do that. Can we at least do it in our room though?" Tokiya asked.

Kunrad walks back in and whispers to Akuma, "I already had a bed moved into the closet."

"Wait, it fit?!" Akuma asked aloud in surprise.

"The closet is a lot bigger than you think. And there's a back entrance so, they didn't need to disturb you guys. Don't worry, Masato and Ren. It's normally locked and Shining's the only one with the key. There's also no cameras or bugs normally, so whatever happens in that closet, doesn't leave it unless if you talk about it," Kunrad said and walks out again.

"Wait, when Ren and Masato went in there-" Syo started saying to Akuma, but she slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered yelled, "those were for my uses only! I was the one who put them there, so Shining never knew about them!"

"Okay, geeze," Syo said, backing away.

"No, there's a bed, somehow, in there, so you should be fine," Akuma said aloud to Tokiya and Ittoki.

"Not asking," Tokiya said before picking up Ittoki and walking into the closet.

"Okay, I think we should leave them to it and go get some pizza, any objections?" Akuma asked.

"Nope," came the unanimous reply.

"Then let's go! Anybody know any good pizza places around here?" Akuma asked.

"There's a good one just down the street," Syo suggested.

"Cool! Let's go!" Akuma said.

Kunrad walks back in and demands, "I'm coming with. I don't write good on an empty stomach and I'm going to write closet lovers in a separate chapter to put up when I'm done, else it'll take forever to get this up. Anybody mind me coming?"

"Not at all! It'd be nice to get to know you! We've only seen you a couple of times," Reiji said happily.

"Wait, didn't you say there were no cameras in there?" Masato asked.

"There aren't normally any, just some on the bed since the reviews called for 'hot gay sex' so I'm guessing they wanted a description of it, and she's never written smut before, so that might be a bit of a problem. She's also fourteen. Shall we go?" Akuma asked Kunrad, ignoring the others.

"Let's."

"Wait, she's fourteen?!" Syo asked.

"Problem, ochibi?" Kunrad asked.

"Hey! You can't call me short! I'm and inch taller than you!" Syo yelled.

"Shut it before I make you sterile," Kunrad threatened.

"Well that was quick. Let's get you some food before you do something regrettable," Akuma said.


End file.
